La fois où Stiles n'a pas été subtil du tout
by arghument
Summary: 'Danny avait fait une drôle de tête, Derek lui avait lancé un regard de tueur et lui avait un peu plus tard explosé la tête contre le volant de sa Jeep en représailles.' ou: 5 fois où on a insinué plus ou moins subtilement qu'il se passait des choses entre Stiles et Derek, et une fois où Stiles n'a pas été subtil du tout.


Disclaimer: Rien à moi

Rating: T pour allusion nudité et sesk

Petit OS que j'ai commencé il y a plus d'un an et demi (Arghument productif), qui se déroule des saisons 1 à 3B, petit spoiler sur deux scènes (s1 et s3B).

 **5 fois où on a insinué plus ou moins subtilement qu'il se passait des choses entre Stiles et Derek, et une fois où Stiles n'a pas été subtil du tout.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La première fois, ça avait été _Danny_. Enfin, Danny ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé, il l'avait fait tout en sous-entendu. Le garçon était assis à côté de Stiles, dans sa chambre, et Derek leur jetait de temps en temps un regard sombre par-dessus le livre qu'il avait pris au hasard dans la bibliothèque de Stiles (et qu'il tenait à l'envers)

-Hum… C'est qui lui déjà ?

Stiles avait deux possibilités :

-mentir

-lui dire la vérité.

Il imaginait très bien la scène : 'Derek, voici Danny. Danny, voici Derek Hale, loup-garou toujours de mauvaise humeur'

Alors, il avait répondu :

-Mon cousin… Miguel.

Danny avait fait une drôle de tête, Derek lui avait lancé un regard de tueur et lui avait un peu plus tard explosé la tête contre le volant de sa Jeep en représailles.

/

La deuxième fois que quelqu'un avait demandé, c'était _Allison_.

La brune l'avait regardé d'un air franc, et profitant de l'absence momentanée de Scott, parti chercher du ketchup, ou une pomme, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, s'était penchée vers lui. Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui pose une question idiote, au choix sur Scott ou sur Lydia.

-Je ne voulais pas en parler à Scott avant de te l'avoir demandé mais… il y a quelque chose entre Derek et toi ?

Stiles s'était étranglé dans son verre d'eau, avait avalé de travers et s'était mis à tousser comme si il allait perdre ses poumons. Scott était brusquement revenu et lui avait asséné de grandes tapes dans le dos, comme si ça allait effacer ce qu'Allison avait demandé.

Il s'était finalement redressé, avait lancé un regard indigné à Allison.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête !

/

La troisième fois, il était à complètement paralysé. Ah, la belle époque de Jackson le Kanima venimeux pas beau pas sympa.

Paralysé donc. Avec _Matt-le-psychopathe_ dans la pièce. Et Derek. Paralysé aussi. Derek paralysé sur lequel il était vautré. Lui, Stiles paralysé, vautré sur Derek paralysé.

Ouais. Super. Vraiment.

Derek n'avait pas l'air content. (Ce qui n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'inhabituel)

(Stiles aurait bien voulu mettre les mains au coin de sa bouche et les forcer à se relever pour faire naître un sourire crispé sur sa face qu'il l'était encore plus.)

Il avait grommelé un truc du genre 'pousse le de moi' par ce que Derek, même paralysé, avait la capacité incroyable d'être toujours, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Et de ne pas vouloir supporter un Stiles vautré sur lui.

Et Matt, en bon psychopathe qu'il était, avait répondu avec un grand sourire (Stiles ne l'avait pas vu, son grand sourire, mais il l'avait senti, le grand sourire ironique, étirant les lèvres de Matt).

-Oh, je ne sais pas Derek, je pense que vous deux, vous formez un duo terrible.

Derek avait grogné méchamment.

/

La quatrième fois, c'était des mois plus tard et ça avait été un des moments les plus embarrassants de toute la petite vie de Stiles, avec cette fois où, du haut de ses 8 ans, il avait laissé tomber sa glace sur ses chaussures devant Lydia Martin, qui l'avait regardé en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

 _Son père_ et lui était assis face à face à la table de la cuisine, en train de diner. Puis soudain, John avait soigneusement posés ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette et s'était gratté la gorge.

-Alors Stiles… avec la petite Martin ça avance comment ?

Stiles l'avait regardé en fronçant un sourcil par-dessus sa salade.

-ça n'avance… pas ? avait-il suggéré.

Son père avait posé les mains sur la table. Avait pris une grande inspiration.

-Et avec le fils Hale ?

Les yeux de Stiles étaient devenus des soucoupes.

-Pardon ?

-Avec le fils Hale tu sais, j'ai l'impression que… Enfin, je comprends qu'il est attirant fils, mais fait attention quand même tu sais, il a déjà été au poste et… mais si tu veux t'engager dans quelque chose avec lui…

Stiles avait manqué de l'interrompre à grands coups de 'Papa, ce mec me pousse contre toutes les surfaces contre lesquelles il pourrait me pousser, et tu penses vraiment qu'avec Scott qui fait n'importe quoi j'ai le temps de m'amouracher du loup-garou le plus sexy de la ville ? Franchement Papa ?', mais il avait réalisé que la pilule Derek loup-garou-sexy-un-poil (un poil, un poil, ça, c'était marrant pensa Stiles) – violent risquait de mal passer, alors il se contenta d'un :

-Tu te fais des idées Papa.

Il avait replongé sa fourchette dans son assiette, sans se soucier du regard soupçonneux que son père lui avait jeté.

/

La cinquième fois, Stiles était entré groggy dans la cuisine du loft, où _Isaac_ et un bol de céréales étaient déjà installés.

-Café ? avait demandé Isaac.

-Lait. Froid. S'il te plait, avait marmonné Stiles.

Isaac avait poussé un bol devant Stiles, puis lui avait laissé quelques minutes de répit.

-Alors, ça y est ?il avait demandé, un brin moqueur.

-ça y est quoi ?

Isaac avait levé les yeux au ciel : -Toi et Derek, l'amour éternel, les balades sur la plage main dans la main, tout ce bazar.

-L'amour éternel ? Les balades sur la… (Stiles se frotta la main sur la figure) Isaac, on a juste…

-Couché ensemble, oui, même mon père l'a entendu.

-On a juste couché ensemble, répéta Stiles.

-C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, contra le blond.

-Les gens font ça Isaac. Coucher ensemble, juste comme ça.

-Les gens ouais. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment « les gens », Derek et toi.

-Isaac… prévint la voix de Derek, qui venait d'arriver.

Le beta leva les mains en signe de réédition.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit !

/

Puis, une fois, c'était _Stiles_ qui avait regardé Derek. C'était quelques semaines à peine après le petit-déjeuner assez étrange entre Isaac, Derek et lui (qui s'était soldé par son départ précipité), et il était allongé (nu) à côté de Derek, qui venait de se réveiller.

-Je me demandais…

Derek le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, encore à moitié endormi.

-Pas de théorie foireuse sur le Darach dès le matin, marmonna-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

-Non, aucun rapport.

Derek haussa les sourcils comme lui seul savait le faire. Stiles pris ça pour une autorisation à parler de ce qui le tracassait.

-Je me demandais donc… Il y a quoi, tu sais…

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Il y a quoi… genre, entre nous, tu sais ? Entre nous, comme dans… On est quoi l'un pour l'autre ?

Derek eu l'air tout de suite un peu plus vif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on soit ? lança-t-il.

Stiles eu l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans l'estomac.

-Rien, rien, je… Oublie.

Il se redressa, les yeux baissés, au moment où Derek lui saisissait l'avant-bras.

-Stiles.

-Stiles. Pas comme ça. (Il avait un ton bien plus doux.) Qu'est-ce que toi, vraiment, tu veux qu'on soit ?

Stiles cligna des yeux.

-Hein…je quoi nous genre tous les deux?

Derek avait souri, Stiles avait senti son coeur faire un bond.

-Oui Stiles, nous genre tous les deux.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, la main de Derek avait atterri dans la sienne, son pouce le caressant doucement.

-Tu… tu viendrais au cinéma avec moi ? En se tenant la main ?

Derek rit franchement, et le cœur de Stiles explose dans sa poitrine.

-Oui, oui je ferai ça.

-Et tu m'embrasserais devant Scott ?s'enhardit Stiles, Juste pour le voir devenir tout blanc ?

Derek le regarde avec une infinie tendresse, et soudain, sa bouche est sur la sienne et Stiles sent son cœur exploser.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

 **Blablabla du Arghument:** keske c'est niais comme fin! Je mange du fluff tous les soirs avant d'aller dormir!

A bientôt!


End file.
